OLIVER
PowerFX Systems AB VocaTone |Distributor = PowerFX Systems AB |Illustrator = dappleback (Original\2011) |Release date = |Age = 11-13 |Status = Complete |Other names = |Origin = Stockholm, Sweden(???) Utah, America(???) subject to change upon reveal |Product series = Vocaloid 3 |Voice provider = Unrevealed http://vocaloid.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_are_some_voice_providers_not_revealed Vocaloid Answer Wiki - Why are some voice providers not revealed? |Optimum genre = |Optimum tempo = |Optimum range = |Gender = Male |Height = |Weight = |Character Item = |Product Code = |Reduced Number = |JAN Code = |Affiliation = YAMAHA }} :Information on page is subject to change at anytime, please use information with caution until more is revealed. :If any misinformation is found, it should be corrected and sourced by contributors. Oliver is an upcoming English Vocaloid developed by PowerFX and a new VOCALOID company, VocaTone.VocaloidOtaku: VOCALOID3: Oliver PowerFX + new VOCALOID company, VocaTone Oliver's voice provider was a 13 year old boy from Britain, for legal reasons he cannot be named. He is the first young boy Vocaloid not to use an adult voice.VocaloidOtaku: Voice speculation History Oliver was originally announced on a blog as having a release date set for October 1st 2011. Vocaloid 3 was not set for release until October 21st. Certain members of the Vocaloid community were leaked details about him by PowerFX, including to editors of the Vocaloid wikia, such as that their next Vocaloid was male and a Vocaloid 3. Meanwhile, members of the community, had secretly been aiding Anders in Oliver's fine tuning. As it was their first Vocaloid, PowerFX agreed to release the product for VocaTone, with Anders sorting out most of the legal issues and aiding the group with any issues they faced. Finally, a fan announced that information had passed to them of Oliver's name and Anders' confirmed that their information was correct. The voice was revealed at an anime convention, Anime Banzai, but it will not be released as an official demo. His first demo (More of a teaser really) will be put up on YouTube and NicoNicoDouga sometime in the near future. It has been confirmed that Oliver will have a physical box product as well as be available for download online.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questionsProgress-wise he is said to be complete. Voice and art are completely finished, and there are activities planned for his reveal and release. On Halloween 2011, a song featuring Oliver, Sweet Ann and Big Al singing was released YouTube, the song was a parody of the Addams Family theme song ("The PowerFX family"). Oliver's official demo song was released on YouTube and is a cover of Circus Monster originally sung by Megurine Luka. A second demo Scarborough Fair was also released alongside it. Another demo focused on his lower range is due soon. ;Sample *The PowerFX Family YouTube broadcast ;Demo *Circus Monster YouTube broadcast *Scarborough Fair YouTube broadcast Marketing Oliver is mostly being discussed at Vocaloid Otaku forums right now where news and updates of his pre-release are being spoken about. Keeping within the "monster" theme of PowerFX vocaloids, Oliver is also a monster similar to Frankenstein's monster, like Big Al and Sweet Ann. According to Vocatone the reason he has bandages instead of stitches was because stitches did not suit him. The main inspirations for his outfit were the uniforms worn by the Vienna Boys Choir, and the type of clothing upper-class males wore in the late 18th and early 19th century. According to Lawlietlk, the illustrator of Oliver, she was only told Oliver was a "classical" type of vocal originally. "James", Oliver's bird, was drawn from references; however, Oliver's design was done without any references.linklink Tumblr Oliver has an Tumblr Oliver Fanclub. Usage for Music According to information, Oliver is confirmed to be a young male vocal type vocal with a choir-type singing vocal, though capable of singing other genres. He sings with a British accent. Unlike Kagamine Len and Ryuto, which are also "young boy" voice types, he was voiced by a provider that actually was the same gender and intended age, thus is a more accurate match for that of a young male vocal. He is also the first English capable Vocaloid that does not fall into the "mature" vocal type category. Trivia *Oliver is not the bird. The bird is a male American Goldfinch. It doesn't have an official name, but VocaTone let the naming of it up to the fandom. The bird was added because the artist felt it made the art look a little more balanced and compliments Oliver's design very nicely. It is also a little nod to the fact that a lot of Americans worked on this project.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questions (bird) Eventually the name "James" became the bird's name.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - (bird) *Questions on the silhouette lead to the artist stating that Oliver is barefoot because he looked "too girly with shoes" VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - (barefoot) *Since Oliver was the first English Vocaloid developed since the Hatsune Miku facebook account had been set up, a number of less informed fans have been known to classify him as "the first English Vocaloid". This is not the case and the very first Vocaloids Leon and Lola were English Vocaloids and were released in 2004. This is no fault of the fandom itself, but a long term issue that has been noted about some communities within the Vocaloid fandom that lack more experienced Vocaloid users. *According to Vocatone, his name was originally "Cody".linl *A choir styled Vocal had been planned since the very first Vocaloids went on sale in 2004, however, originally Zero-G were the ones who had intended to release such a voice.link *Oliver's design was not influenced by Oliver Twist, the similarities are a coincidence. VocaTones did not realize the similarities until quite late in development. *He has a Dal Segno on his cloak. Notable for... *First "young boy" Vocaloid actually voiced by a young boy *First English Vocaloid for Vocaloid 3 Gallery External links *Facebook: Vocaloid Oliver References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids